Cuidados
by Lenaren
Summary: Após uma luta que deixou Dick Grayson ferido, Koriand'r vai até sua casa ajudá-lo. [DICKKORI]


Aquela havia sido uma luta difícil, até mesmo para ele. Cada parte do seu corpo doía, os ossos, músculos e talvez até a alma também. Mas se tinha uma coisa que o fazia se sentir um pouco melhor era saber que Slade, mais do que provavelmente, estava se sentindo pior. É... Saber disso melhorava muito a situação.

Pôde ouvir o barulho da porta da frente bater quando saiu do banho, e não precisava nem averiguar para saber quem era. Quando Koriand'r o chamou com a voz preocupada – que não passou despercebida – ele a avisou que estava se vestindo. Ela entrou no banheiro enquanto ele terminava de colocar uma camiseta branca qualquer, velha e confortável. Os olhos verdes percorreram todo seu corpo e viram a tempo os hematomas no tronco do rapaz. "Você já esteve pior." Foi o que ouviu. Era uma clara tentativa de amenizar a preocupação que ela sentia e também o momento. Apesar de constatar que não era nada grave, não deixava de se preocupar com o bem estar de Dick.

\- Concordo. – disse ao se aproximar e lhe dar um breve beijo – Eu estou bem.

\- O fato de você não estar tão ruim quanto já esteve não quer dizer que esteja bem. – o sorriso ao ver a expressão de desdém dele foi inevitável – Vem.

Os dois foram até a sala de estar, a janela estava entreaberta e iluminava um pouco o lugar junto com a luz do notebook aberto em cima do sofá. Logo sentiu o cheiro de batata frita e viu que Kori havia trazido comida. Observava ela pegar uma pequena caixa de primeiros socorros quando seu celular começou a vibrar em cima da mesa, era Bárbara. Atendeu e comprovou o que imaginava ser o motivo da ligação: ela queria saber como ele estava. Eram amigos, afinal. "Kori está aqui", foi o que disse para afirmar que já estava tudo bem. Sentou no sofá ao ver a namorada chamá-lo com a mão e finalizou a breve conversa com Babs agradecendo-a por ligar.

\- Como você soube? – perguntou enquanto ela se virava para ele com um spray antisséptico na mão.

\- Estica o braço – ela ignorou a pergunta espirrando o maldito remédio que fazia o corte no braço arder – Estava comprando nossa comida quando Ciborgue me ligou, ele me avisou que você não quis que o ajudassem, como sempre, então vim o mais rápido que pude. Babs provavelmente soube pelo Bruce, o Victor estava com ele.

\- Não quis ajuda porque não era necessário, são só alguns machucados e nenhum deles é grave.

\- Você, Dick Grayson, talvez seja a pessoa mais teimosa que eu já conheci. – ela falou num tom já mais calmo e risonho. Olhou em seus olhos, o distraindo, enquanto passava sua mão por um roxo que subia do peitoral até o pescoço dele. Pressionou levemente um dedo ali e arqueou uma sobrancelha quando viu Dick se contrair – Nenhum dos machucados é grave, mas doem mesmo assim, não é?

Sorriu para ela. Já estava derrotado numa discussão que não havia nem começado e sabia disso.

\- Tem razão.

Kori continuou com os cuidados em todos os ferimentos, limpando, depois cobrindo com ataduras e prendendo com esparadrapos. As mãos que sempre demonstravam uma força descomunal agora agiam de uma forma completamente diferente, delicadas e gentis, e esse jeito também combinava com a dona delas. Dick comia algumas batatinhas enquanto observava sua jaqueta na garota, parecia ficar tão grande nela e ao mesmo tempo, a seu ver, servia perfeitamente. Acomodou mais seu corpo e encostou sua cabeça numa almofada do sofá, subiu seu olhar pelo corpo a sua frente. " _Perfeita..."_ , pensou.

Ao terminar de enfaixá-lo, ela percebeu que ele estava a encarando e se aproximou, em seguida beijando a lateral de seu rosto com delicadeza. Quando foi se afastar para pegar o controle da TV sentiu uma das mãos dele a segurando delicadamente pelo braço, o que a fez voltar para onde estava e encará-lo de volta. Era quase como se tivesse ficado hipnotizada. Seus lábios se juntaram devagar, iniciando um beijo. Dick esticou sua mão direita e a colocou sobre o rosto macio de Koriand'r, fazendo carinhos circulares em sua bochecha. Ela por sua vez passou uma de suas pernas sobre as dele e sentou em seu colo, aprofundando o beijo. A jaqueta que usava começou a ser empurrada para fora de seu corpo com certa urgência, pôde sentir. Sorriu durante o beijo por isso e passou seus braços em torno do pescoço de Dick. Esfregou levemente seu corpo sobre o dele e pôde sentir outra coisa também. Ele tentava tirar a regata branca que ela usava quando ela se esfregou com mais força sobre ele e mordeu seu pescoço. A sensação foi ótima, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu segurar um gemido de dor. Ela parou na mesma hora o olhando alarmada.

\- Acho... Acho que talvez isso não seja apropriado. – ela disse enquanto colocava uma mecha do longo cabelo atrás da orelha.

" _Linda_ ", Dick pensou, e também se aproveitou da brecha para enfim puxar a regata dela para cima. Ela não costumava usar sutiã, e naquele momento, principalmente, agradeceu por isso. Não perdeu tempo e inclinou seu corpo para frente, colocando um dos mamilos entre seus lábios e chupando. Sentiu quando uma mão dela subiu pelo seu pescoço até alcançar seu cabelo e o prendeu entre os dedos. Ela estava com a cabeça jogada para trás e de olhos fechados, aproveitando da sensação. Ele tinha um braço totalmente passado pela sua cintura e o outro estava esticado com a mão apoiada na bunda dela, apertando-a ao mesmo tempo em que mordia o seio de Koriand'r. Ela puxou seu cabelo e voltou a se esfregar com força no volume – agora completamente aparente – na bermuda de Dick, o que o fez gemer de dor novamente. Ela freou os movimentos e olhou nos olhos dele, segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e deu um beijo delicado em seus lábios.

Levantou, de repente, fazendo com que um olhar confuso surgisse no rosto de Dick, ela apenas sorriu e abaixou o shorts jeans que usava. Kori se agachou na frente dele e puxou para fora a bermuda e cueca de uma só vez, passando-as pelas pernas musculosas. Não conseguiu controlar o sorriso quando viu o que a estava esperando, então se apoiou nas coxas dele e enfiou o pau em sua boca. Ele gemeu, dessa vez somente de prazer, e seu corpo se retesou contra o sofá. Ouvir aquela reação a deixou ainda mais excitada, podia sentir sua calcinha já úmida. Ela subiu sua boca até a glande e a sugou com força, sabia que ele gostava disso. Uma de suas mãos subiu por baixo da camiseta pela barriga definida, alisando cada pedacinho dela enquanto sua boca fazia movimentos de vai e vem. Ele esticou uma mão até o cabelo dela, fez voltas e o segurou firmemente, ditando o ritmo da sucção. Até que ele a puxou um pouco mais firme para cima e ela entendeu. Parou o que estava fazendo e voltou a sentar no colo dele, o fez erguer os braços e tirou a camiseta que ele usava e que, sinceramente, só estava atrapalhando.

\- Vamos com calma, ok? – ela disse olhando diretamente nos olhos dele. Ele sabia o motivo dela dizer isso: ainda estava preocupada em lhe causar dor, talvez até mesmo em lhe machucar mais, e pra ser sincero aquilo podia realmente acontecer, mas ele não se importava nem um pouco.

\- Não. – respondeu com a feição completamente séria, deixando-a confusa por um instante – Não precisa se preocupar comigo. – Dick alisava seu clitóris por cima da calcinha até que a afastou para o lado e continuou com os movimentos. Suas mãos estavam enfaixadas mas seus dedos estavam livres, e então ele os passou pela entrada completamente molhada dela, enfiando dois de uma vez. Kori gemeu e levou uma mão até o pau dele, segurando-o com força, iniciando movimentos para cima e para baixo. Ele fazia o mesmo com seus dedos, enfiava rápido e num ritmo constante até que ele parou e a fez cessar seus movimentos também. Ele chupou os dois dedos enquanto a encarava, sorriu de lado, puxou seu rosto e sussurrou: - Não, Kori... Você não precisa se preocupar... _Comigo_. – Ele passava seu pau pelo clitóris inchado, o deixando molhado com seu pré-gozo. A sensação era incrível, e ele adorava provocá-la dessa forma, instigando-a a querer mais. Então, se posicionou na entrada já pronta para ele e ela o encaixou dentro dela perfeitamente. Ambos gemeram quando se conectaram dessa forma. Kori começou a se movimentar sobre ele lentamente, não queria machucá-lo apesar de tudo, até que sentiu um tapa ardido em sua bunda, seguido de um aperto forte.

\- _Mais rápido_! - foi o que ele disse entre dentes, e ela obedeceu. Aumentou o ritmo em que sentava nele e, consequentemente, a força também. As mãos dele agora estavam nos quadris em movimento, e as dela se apoiavam no sofá, uma em cada lado da cabeça de Dick. Os dois gemiam e tinham as respirações ofegantes. Encaravam-se. Aquilo os excitava ainda mais. Dick olhou para baixo e pôde ver seu pau saindo e entrando da buceta de Kori, suas sobrancelhas se juntaram um pouco com a cena e seu tesão por ela aumentou ainda mais naquele momento, se é que aquilo era possível. Abocanhou um dos seios que pulavam na frente de seu rosto e segurou com força o outro, ela se desconcentrou por um instante mas logo se recompôs e continuou cavalgando mais rápido e mais forte, gemendo cada vez mais alto.

A mão direita dela parou de se apoiar no sofá e foi em direção à nuca dele, arranhando-a em seguida. Ele mordia seus seios, intercalando a cada momento, sem saber qual gostaria de marcar primeiro. Desceu suas mãos até as coxas dela, alisando e apertando, depois subindo-as até a cintura fina e puxando os braços dela para baixo, o que fez com que os movimentos parassem. E então ele a abraçou. Os braços dela estavam entre os seus e ele a segurava firme quando voltou a entrar nela. Dick havia a imobilizado, e a única coisa que ela podia fazer naquele momento era gemer e aproveitar da incrível sensação de ser preenchida por completo daquela forma. Eles estavam ainda mais frenéticos do que antes. Ela abaixou um pouco sua cabeça e encostou sua testa na dele, aquela posição era maravilhosa.

Começou a morder a mandíbula definida e depois o pescoço dele, marcando-o também. Suas mãos alcançavam apenas uma parte das costas definidas, mas isso não importava, suas unhas o arranhavam com a mesma intensidade que fariam caso pudesse realmente se mover. Aquele contato o fazia se arrepiar. Os gemidos dela em sua orelha o motivavam a ir ainda mais fundo.

\- _Dick_...

Ele então tirou o braço direito de em torno dela e levou sua mão até o clitóris da garota, começando a masturbá-la com movimentos constantes e circulares. Viu quando ela revirou os olhos e os fechou em seguida, jogando sua cabeça para trás, completamente fora de controle. Sorriu ao perceber o estado em que ela estava.

Dick falava besteiras em seu ouvido, a excitando ainda mais. " _Quero sentir você gozar_ ", foi a última coisa que ela ouviu antes de sentir um formigamento comum começar a percorrer pelo seu corpo. Seus pés se curvaram involuntariamente e sua barriga se contraía com força enquanto gozava. _Porra_ , ela estava tendo um dos melhores orgasmos de sua vida.

\- Não para, Dick, não para!... – ela ordenou entre gemidos, desejando que a sensação se prolongasse, enquanto ele sorria orgulhoso e mordia seu pescoço com força, metendo mais forte e sentindo seu próprio orgasmo vir. Quando sentiu a buceta dela se contrair com mais força, apertando ainda mais seu pau no processo, ele gozou dentro dela. Os dois ficaram apenas puxando o ar com força, tentando controlar e normalizar a respiração. Kori deixou seu corpo pender para frente, sendo amparado pelo próprio corpo de Dick. Ela encaixou sua cabeça no ombro dele e ele levou uma mão em direção à cabeça dela, fazendo carinho. Ela sorriu com os olhos fechados, completamente satisfeita. Dick se deitou no sofá, saindo de dentro dela no processo e puxando-a consigo. Estavam um de frente pro outro quando ele provocou:

\- Você não me parece mais estar preocupada. – ela abriu os olhos rapidamente, observando que agora ele realmente tinha novas marcas pelo corpo.

\- Eu te machuquei?

\- Pode apostar que sim, querida. E eu adorei.

\- Seu bobo. – respondeu sorrindo, percebendo que ele apenas estava brincando com ela. Ou talvez não. Mas o fato é que ele estava bem de verdade, e era isso o que importava. Aproximou seus lábios dos dele e iniciou um beijo lento, calmo e amoroso, completamente diferente de como estavam agindo momentos antes. Quando se separaram, ela olhou para o outro lado do sofá e esticou seu corpo. Dick viu quando ela pegou o pacote com hambúrgueres, batatas, refrigerantes e mostarda. Ela se sentou no sofá e começou a colocar a mostarda em seu lanche, " _Ou seria o contrário?"_ , pensou, divertido. – Você devia comer também.

\- _Mais_? – brincou, dando risada – Por quê?

Kori abaixou seu corpo e beijou uma bochecha dele com carinho antes de continuar:

\- Pra ter energia pra mais tarde.


End file.
